


Mac, Ray, and Gertie

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threesome of sorts, ray and gertie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac visits a couple of dear friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac, Ray, and Gertie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meldanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldanya/gifts).



> This was a very new concept for me, and was a very fun challenge to write.

"If you two don't let me finish this ..." Gertie laughed, tossing her shoulder-length, curly hair over her shoulder accidentally when she veered from yet another touch. "I'll never finish this dinner."

"Let us help," Ray offered, laying a hand very gently over his wife's lower back. Kissing her shoulder, he leaned down to continue a sensuous trail up her neck.

Gertie gave in for one moment too long - pulled back from the counter to have their frequent guest situate in front of her - pressing hands over her hips.

"You'll ... both ... go hungry!" Gertie whispered, so breathy she only further riled up her troublesome husband and friend.

"Something tells me we won't," Mac teased into her other ear, dragging teeth across it.

All control gone, Gertie forgot all about the bread she'd been slicing into cubes on the counter, and relaxed back against her husband. Moaning at the touch of the woman slowly massaging hands up from her knees. "Ray ... Mac, the bedroom."

"I'll take her," Mac teased, giving Gertie a solid kiss on the lips and swatting playfully at her backside.

Gertie laughed and swatted her back.

"And I suppose I get to clean up the counter while you start in on my wife?"

Mac laughed freely, giving Ray a very chaste kiss on the cheek. Adoring his sensitivity toward her, and the understanding between them in regards to their arrangement: they both enjoyed pleasing Gertie, but neither pleased each other. Gertie enjoyed reciprocating enough for that never to be an issue.

Ray's arm slipped around Mac's waist lovingly, laughing at her small glimpses of affection toward him. "Uh huh."

"If she starts screaming, clean faster," Mac teased over her shoulder, chasing after a giggling woman down the hall.

Ray chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes at the mess on the counter. He did so enjoy walking in on the two of them, but how was he going to put all that away? And where on earth did Gertie keep all the large bowls again?

Gertie stopped in the doorway to the bedroom - the place she often paused to see both her husband Ray and her dear friend Mac staring at her hungrily. She bit her lip at the very thought of those two sets of eyes on her.

Mac was a treat - a not uncommon treat, but a treat all the same. She had always enjoyed Mac's skilled hands on her, but it was Mac's tongue that often sent her into dizzying fits of ecstasy. And as Mac sauntered up to her, the lick of her lips was enough to make Gertie weak in the knees.

"You'll make a fool out of me," Gertie laughed, perfectly bashful. 

"No one could argue you're anything but intelligent," Mac said honestly, taking Gertie's hand to walk over to the bed. There were days she threw her onto it or was pushed - quite surprisingly - back onto it by those smaller hands, but not then. She spun Gertie around as if she were dancing with her, and sat her there. Staring down, into her eyes. "What's on the menu for today?"

Gertie smirked at the play on words. "Like I said, when you two distract me, the dinner either goes unmade or becomes horribly cold."

"Poor thing," Mac clucked sarcastically, pushing Gertie onto her back with the gentle pressure of her own body leaning over her. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Kiss me here," Gertie smiled with rosy red cheeks, pointing to the weak spot along her neck.

Mac didn't need to be asked twice. She was excitedly running her hands under Gertie's dress when they heard a visitor in the doorway, leaning to watch. Gertie's breath caught at the excitement of her husband watching them together. Mac smiled and pressed her hand between Gertie's legs to hear that feminine gasp in the crook of her neck.

When Mac looked down at Gertie's face, she couldn't help but find the reactions incredibly enticing. Gertie always looked so lighted with enthusiasm - her lean nose contrasting the vibrance and roundness of her other features. And the openness of such a woman appearing so otherwise traditional. Mac wondered if the neighbours had ever suspected. No, she thought - remembering their indifferent smiles earlier that day - they didn't.

"Yes!" Gertie moaned loudly, only further aroused when Mac's hand came up to cover her mouth.

"Shhh ...."

"You didn't bring it this time, did you?" Ray teased.

Mac grinned because she knew what he meant - her harness. She opened her mouth along Gertie's neck to feel the woman squirm and cling to her before she answered: "Are you asking for Gertie ... or for you?"

Ray laughed: "Touché."

Gertie had greatly enjoyed learning what pleasure was to be had by learning how to use the thing with her husband. On her husband.

"Well," he continued with difficulty, sitting at his wife's dressing bench to watch the arousing sight of another woman unravelling his wife. "We've bought one ourselves, you should know."

"Have you?" Mac moaned back, clearly too distracted to properly tease. Ray couldn't blame her - his wife was a distracting woman.

"Fuck me," Gertie rasped, more desperate than usual.

Ray swallowed hard and watched the scene with a smile, enjoying the way Mac tickled his wife's thighs. Gertie had always liked that.

Directly after that signature giggle came the arch of Gertie's back, and then Mac was rucking up her dress. So soon, Ray wondered. It would be difficult to hold off if things became so hot and heavy so quickly.

"Mac ..." Gertie moaned, backing her way across the bed to give Mac plenty of room. "There's no rush, Dear ... you don't have to-"

Mac silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"If you don't think I want to by now ... then you haven't been paying much attention."

Gertie grinned and sheepishly leaned back to submit to the inevitable pleasure. It often came on so quick and strong with that unique tongue that she had trouble keeping in mind the situation, but it was always worth it in the end. She draped her forearm over her face instinctively to blind herself - the image of Mac staring at her too powerful at first.

"Oh God ... Yes ... YES ... Ahh, yes ..."

Mac worked the lovable woman into a frenzy until she heard Ray clear his throat from the other side of the room, taking pity on him with a grin tossed over her shoulder.

"Wanna finish her off?" she teased, smiling at how much Gertie had always enjoyed the way they spoke about her pleasure as if she weren't a deciding factor. Mac turned back to the delicious sight before her, delivering another few long strokes between Gertie's legs while Ray walked over.

"No! Don't stop!" Gertie groaned so desperately, Mac almost couldn't pull herself away. "Please ..."

But Gertie almost only came with oral stimulation - or once she'd been brought to the edge and pushed over with precise friction - so Mac drew back.

Ray had already unbuckled himself - hanging hard from his trousers as he shifted on his knees to lean over his wife. Kissing her and then smirking to Mac, gesturing to his lips.

Mac laughed because she understood, smiling as she kissed him so he could taste his wife on her lips. It was the same tapping gesture he often did while they were out having drinks or doing something equally as innocent. Mac released her tongue for good measure, but drew back when she felt the stubble from his chin. She hated stubble.

"I'll shave next time," he chuckled, feeling Gertie's hands on his face when he turned back to his wife.

"No, I like this rough face," Gertie whined sensually, moving her hips to signify she was ready for him.

Mac smiled at them: "Can't argue with that."

"You sure you're ready?" he teased cruelly, leaning just far enough so Gertie could feel his length brush against her. She hissed and pulled at his shirt.

"Come on! With the two of you here pleasing me, how is it you can manage to have me so desperate?"

"Just tell me what you want," Ray mimicked lovingly, as he had seen Mac do on so many occasions. The look in his wife's eyes was an enchanting thing.

"Fuck me."

Mac's smile dropped as she saw them kiss and touch with such heated passion that she felt the need to touch herself. She laid on the bed beside them, staring at the way Gertie maneuvered herself as she sought the pleasure she so badly wanted. Those round breasts spilling out of her dress ... those thighs slapping against Ray's ... the way she gasped in short little bursts ...

Mac was already close herself by the time Gertie was reaching her climax.

"Stop!" Gertie pleaded to Mac - feeling her husband immediately stop his pace only to assure him she'd been speaking to Mac. Once he re-started, she grabbed Mac's shirt and pulled to signify that she wanted her attention. "Look at me ... stop ... stop touching yourself ..."

"Why?" Mac moaned, asking for the same reason she asked Gertie what she desired. Because she liked for her to say the words.

"I ... I ... want to ... touch you ..."

"Mmm ... Is that so?"

"RAY!" Gertie growled, pulling at him desperately when his hand slipped between them and helped finish her off. He pulled her harder against him and worked his thumb over her until she came helplessly in his hands.

Mac was tingling at the sight - watching Gertie climax was always a new experience. It was thrilling to watch.

Once Gertie had taken a moment to recuperate, she grabbed Mac's arm and pulled - taking the talented fingers into her mouth. Gertie shifted so that she was on all fours, diagonal to the rather small bed for the three of them. She was leaned over Mac who was pushed as far to the headboard as was possible, slipping her own hand into Mac's fetching trousers.

"Is all this for me?" she moaned hotly, enjoying the glazed look in Mac's eye whenever she took matters into her own hands. "Little old me ...?"

"Harder," Mac asked quietly, pressing her hands into Gertie's chest. " _Deep _er ..."__

__Gertie started to tug Mac's pants down when she felt her husband move in behind her - touching himself and teasing her sporadically. She so badly wanted to lick Mac - it had been so long since she'd been given the chance. Too long, as far as she was concerned. Gertie quite liked the act of licking another woman to climax. She felt she learned something new each time._ _

__Lowering onto her elbows with Mac bottomless and desperate, Gertie ravenously planted her face between those creamy thighs and lost herself. She felt Mac's hands rake through her thick hair - gathering it together and holding it aside._ _

__"Careful," Ray whispered, entering his wife slowly from behind - not wanting to surprise her. Mac imagined he had put his hand over her lower back, but Mac couldn't find the strength to open her eyes and see it. She was lost in the pleasurable and somewhat inexperienced sapphic tongue that always enjoyed its task. Gertie never did anything half-heartedly which Mac _whole _-heartedly appreciated.___ _

____From the slow movement through the mattress, Mac knew their pace was slow, but Gertie was not careful or patient in her task whatsoever. The tongue that showed great restraint while they were kissing slipped inside of her, then, between her legs. It was hungry and curious and strong._ _ _ _

____"I ... won't be much longer ..." Mac warned, her shoulders caving somewhat as she felt the sensations grip her. Gertie moved her tongue quicker - still not having caught on how to use her fingers and tongue at once with ease. But her tongue ... Mac had no complaints._ _ _ _

____"Yes ... yes, don't-stop ..." Mac instructed, reminding herself so keenly of the first few times she had sex with Gertie that she came then and there - gasping and tensing._ _ _ _

____Once Mac had finally settled down enough to relax her body, she watched Ray hurry his pace and finish inside of Gertie - pulling their bodies close as he came. Mac enjoyed watching them together. They were a couple who was unrestricted by the gender roles that had run so rampant among so many other married couples. Behind closed doors, there was something very genuine and comforting about them. Their love was magnetic and sensual and true._ _ _ _

____After Ray teased that he'd better find them something to eat or they'll starve, Gertie asked if Mac might help her learn that finger trick after all. Ray opted to change into a pair of pyjama trousers to lie beside them and watch the guided instruction Mac gave to his wife - as interrupted as it was by moans of pleasure._ _ _ _

____He had never gotten over how beautiful Mac was beneath all of her handsome gentleman's clothing, but also greatly respected the fact that she was only interested in women. Ray was perfectly happy to be able to witness such moments, and appreciated the patience and consideration Mac had always shown his wife._ _ _ _

____"Yes! ... No, don't stop moving them ..."_ _ _ _

____Ray smirked at the focus of his wife, licking his lips at the scene and teasing so as not to become hard again so soon: "You sure you don't want me to try it?"_ _ _ _

____Mac let out a breath of laughter, holding Gertie's face in her hands. "No ... no, I think ... that stubble would ... t-tickle ..."_ _ _ _

____"So no facial hair is all it takes? I thought you had better standards ..."_ _ _ _

____Mac wanted to laugh, but suddenly Gertie's tongue was moving too quickly to find much of anything funny. Instead, she tightened her muscles and held her breath. She was close again already._ _ _ _

____"I don't know ... I think you like more about Gertie than her soft face ..."_ _ _ _

____"Will you ... shut it? And let me ... enjoy this?" she smirked, playfully pushing him away as Gertie's fingers found their mark. "Y-Yeh! ... Yes!"_ _ _ _

____"She does all the work," he chuckled, pretending as though she were injuring him in some way. "And I undo the work. See?"_ _ _ _

____"Fuck ... off ..." Mac moaned, grinding her hips down into the mattress as she felt the wave light through her entire body. She was close. She was cumming._ _ _ _

____"Mmm ..." Gertie moaned, the vibrations sending Mac completely over the edge._ _ _ _

____"FUCK!" Mac wailed, seizing up so powerfully she could hardly control the bucking of her hips. She made sure to let go of Gertie's hair whenever she came so as not to hurt her, but was especially glad for the instinct then. She rode out her orgasm and moaned languidly when Gertie covered her body with a more curvaceous frame. Mac had always liked to be pressed against her after she came._ _ _ _

____"How ... was that?" Gertie panted, lying on Mac's chest and looking with a grin to her husband. "What do you think, Mr.? Did I pass?"_ _ _ _

____"You pass," they both chuckled in unison, Mac's hand running tiredly through her hair._ _ _ _

____"Kiss me," Mac asked of the woman so lovingly protecting her nudity from any prying eyes - locking lips to savour her own taste. Mac smirked into their kiss, letting her tongue loose to put on a show for Ray. He always detested being riled up after a session of play and no food._ _ _ _

____"Dinner?" was his most famous post-coital phrase. Mac and Gertie liked to tease him for it._ _ _ _

____"Okay, let's break it up," he teased back, as if the sight weren't as appealing as it was - lifting off the bed to see Gertie and Mac making out and squirming against each other. "You can't tell me neither of you are hungry. After THAT."_ _ _ _

____Mac did her best not to chuckle into the kiss, feeling Gertie's smile against her lips that was hidden from sight under that thick, curly hair._ _ _ _

____"Alright, then I'm cooking and eating the whole thing myself ..."_ _ _ _

____"No! You'll overcook the meat!" Gertie called out, pulling back to prove that they had, in fact, been messing with him._ _ _ _

____Ray crossed his arms. "I _knew _you could hear me."___ _ _ _

______"Of course we could HEAR you," Mac laughed: "We're aroused, not deaf."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well if neither of you feeds me soon, no one's getting any more tonight."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gertie went on to chase him into the kitchen where Mac followed at a more leisurely pace, finding great humor that Ray pretended Gertie frightened him in the least by chasing him around the table._ _ _ _ _ _

______When they all sat down to dinner, Mac reflected that she had never met a couple so genuinely open and trusting in all her life. She felt rather gifted to share in their intimacy, and enjoyed in one of life's many happy surprises._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> And a happy birthday surprise to Meldanya! Have a wonderful day :)


End file.
